


Works For Me

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confused John, Daddy Kink, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Porn, hesitant John, papa lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade and John Watson are in a relationship. Who honestly thought that would be easy? </p><p>John is having trouble identifying as bisexual and even more trouble admitting he has certain preferences in bed. You have to wonder what his past was like. Luckily Greg really is a good guy and sticks with him until he's figured it out 'on his own'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Works For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yarnjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarnjunkie/gifts).



Greg needed the role just as badly some days, needing to be caring and nurturing after bossing people around for hours on end. It worked out perfectly for John as well, him being the caretaker in his and Sherlock's friendship. A little role reversal for John and a chance for Greg to be loving, perfect. 

"Sir," Sally said as she entered Greg's office, "freak's here. He's pissing off Mendelssohn. I think he's going to clock him."

"Oh, for god's sake," Greg sighed as he stood from his paper covered desk and made his way out to the hall.

Sherlock was puffed up like a peacock and rattling off some deduction or another at Mendelssohn, huffing and puffing and blowing him down, as John stood ramrod straight at his side trying to talk him down.

"Sherlock, we need to go," John tried in his best captain voice, Sherlock ignoring it completely.

"Break it up!" Greg shouted as he walked up.

Sherlock turned and stared daggers at him, cheeks slightly red, really angry then.

"Detective Inspector. I thought you were taking a break from hiring complete imbeciles but clearly I was wrong. How does one go about finding a village idiot, and how, pray tell, does the village go on without him?" Sherlock said in his usual smooth, deep voice.

"Sir," Mendelssohn interrupted, "he's been going on like this for ten minutes."

"Sherlock, stop performing and get into my office. Mendelssohn, go on break, God knows you must need one," Greg said as he nodded towards Sally and followed an already sulking detective and company into his office while trying not to stare at said company's arse.

"Explain to me what that was about," he said as he closed his door.

"Sherlock saw something in the paper and needs to talk to you about it. Mendelssohn just happened to be in the way," John replied, standing next to Greg's desk in parades rest.

Greg looked him up and down with an unreadable expression before glancing over at Sherlock and clearing his throat, "well, let's have it."

"The person pilfering expensive jewelry from old women," Sherlock began with a genuine smile, "I know him."

Greg looked to John, as if for substantiation, something that peeved Sherlock to no end, before nodding and standing again.

"Can you describe him to one of our lads up front?" he asked.

Sherlock scoffed and smiled smugly, "of course I can."

"Fine then, go do that," Greg replied, turning to John, "can I have a word?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes at the two men and didn't even wait for John to decide whether he'd stay behind or not. By that point he knew the drill and really didn't have the wherewithal to watch the two men tiptoe around each other as they always did in his presence.

"I'll see you tonight for dinner, John. Get something on the way home," he said as he closed the door.

John looked up at Greg and smiled weakly before nearly melting as the older man wrapped his arms around him and pulled at his hair gently.

"Missed you," John whispered.

"Christ, yes. Missed you too, lad," Greg murmured against John's neck, "have you been a good boy since last week?"

John felt the heat rise to his cheeks, nothing new, but still, and nodded curtly.

"Use your words, lad," Greg said as he brushed his fingers through John's hair.

"Yes, sir," John whispered.

Greg smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

_____

The first time they'd had this kind of interaction it hadn't gone particularly well. John had been over at Greg's flat watching a match when he thought he would finally get up the nerve to broach the subject. The reason for his newfound courage was one hundred percent liquid and a quite nice amber color. He poured himself another two fingers and sat down on the sofa.

They been having pretty great vanilla sex for two months and John felt like he was able to be what he needed in front of Greg; softer than usual, a bit less in control. It felt good to be with someone who didn't expect him to be on all the time, fixing things and being macho and all that shite.

"You look a little distant," Greg said, "are you feeling alright?"

John set his cup down on the table and turned to look Greg in the eyes. He chewed his lip for a second before Greg lifted his hand and brushed a thumb across his cheek. It felt so bloody nice.

"You're perfect like this, you know," Greg said a bit softer.

John let his eyes close and breathed in through his nose deeply. He just wanted a bit more of this sweetness, this affection, before he said his piece and quite possibly blasted it all to hell.

"There's something you want to tell me," Greg said, brushing his thumb along John's bottom lip and pulling it down slightly.

John nodded and Greg moved his hand to the back of his neck to stroke the soft skin there.

"This is...this is nice and, well, I was just hoping we could, well, erm, do more stuff...more stuff like this," John stammered, already feeling the heat of a blush moving up his neck and threatening to take to his face.

"Like what, John?" Greg asked, not for his own knowledge, for he'd known since they met exactly what John needed, just not how he should go about it.

"I like when you're gentle with me," John replied weakly, his throat clenching as if trying to forbid the words from leaving his lips.

"Mmm. I know. You like when I'm gentle and when you get to be soft and sweet. You like being a good boy, don't you?" Greg replied, thumb moving to brush over John's Adam's apple just as it bobbed roughly.

"It's just nice to not have to be so..." John said, trailing off and scrunching up his nose, eyes still shut.

"Captain Watson?" Greg asked.

John nodded and finally opened his eyes when he received no verbal response from Greg. The older man was still stroking the side of his neck and was smiling softly at him.

"Would you like to be my good little boy?" Greg asked gently, "and I'll be your papa?"

John's eyes grew wide and he laughed nervously, "that's, no, no, why would I, that's absurd."

Greg stomach sank at the rebuff and he sat back, "sorry, I guess I read that wrong."

"I'm not a pervert," John replied nervously.

"Wanting that doesn't make you a pervert, John," Greg replied, more than a little hurt.

"Maybe I should go," John said quickly, standing on uneasy legs and searching his pockets for his keys and wallet.

Greg stood and put both hands on John's shoulders to steady him, "John. You're going to go lay down in my bed and get some rest. I'll sleep out here of you want."

"I don't need you telling me what to do," John replied quickly, ears red, fidgeting with embarrassment.

"You're right. I'm just trying to help," Greg said, taking a step back in a motion meant to convince John he wasn't a threat.

It worked and John deflated a bit.

"I think bed's a good idea," he said, "will you come with me?"

Greg nodded and they spent their first night not pressing hot against each other or in a tight embrace. It hurt.

_____

John left Greg's flat the next morning with an awkwardly chaste kiss and a halfhearted promise to text him. Greg was devastated. He honestly couldn't understand how he'd read it so wrong. Everything about John screamed to him that he needed someone to care for him. He must be exhausted being the one always taking care of everything. But no, that wasn't what he wanted. And now, well, now Greg had really fucked it all up. He wasn't sure whether John would even want to see him again.

_____

There was a light knock on Greg's front door a few nights later and he opened it to find John looking nervously over his shoulder.

"Hey," Greg said as he stood back so John could come inside.

"Yeah, so, I was, erm, I was wrong. It just, well. It felt silly when you said it. Not that it's silly. Not that it's silly when you say it. Not that-" John began frantically.

Greg closed the front door and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Shh," he cooed, "it's okay."

"I'm sorry I said those things. I'm not any good at this. I don't say these kinds of things," John said, breath coming in quick puffs against Greg's neck.

"That's fine. Hey, settle," Greg replied, "I've got you."

John nodded and leaned fully against him.

_____

Later that night Greg slowly undressed John and pressed slick fingers deep inside him until he was whimpering and writhing and begging to be fucked. When John came the word 'papa' was on his lips and Greg buried himself deep and spilled into him.

_____

The next morning over toast and tea John felt like he needed to let Greg know that this wasn't something he was interested in full time.

"It's not like I think of myself as a child," he said, "it's just that I need to not be so...well, I just need it sometimes."

Greg nodded and stored away the fact that John still couldn't say these types of things in the light of day.

_____

It took two more months before John could hold Greg's hand in public. He said that he didn't necessarily have a problem with people knowing he was gay, it was more about people seeing him and thinking about how he and Greg were during sex. He didn't want people to think of him as 'the girl in the relationship'.

John honestly didn't realise how much of it was internalized homophobia and gender roles. When Greg suggested he was thinking too much about what other people were thinking and not enough about what he actually wanted the shorter man looked at him like he was crazy.

"These are people I have to see everyday," he'd said.

"And you're concerned that they'll imagine you on your knees." Greg said.

John had blushed and looked away.

"Do you think about them having sex?" Greg asked.

"No!" John blurted, "Christ!"

"Then why do you think they'll be thinking about you like that?" Greg asked gently.

"Because you're a man," John replied with a pained laugh.

The look of hurt on Greg's face was enough to make John mumbled 'bugger this' and take his hand as they walked out of the store they were in. Surprisingly enough, no one thought any less of John, or at least no one said anything about it. Things went a bit smoother after that.

_____

"It doesn't have to always be during sex," Greg said one night over dinner.

"What doesn't?" John asked as he sipped his tea.

"Me being in charge. Me taking care of you," Greg said over his shoulder.

John stayed silent and Greg thought he was being ignored. That night after Match Of The Day John curled up on the sofa with his head in Greg's lap and tried really hard to look relaxed. It took several minutes of gentle petting before he wasn't stiff as a board. Greg wound up carrying him to bed whilst cursing his back.

_____

"I'm not submissive," John said over tea the next week.

Greg eyed him carefully before speaking, "alright."

"I'm not. It's just sometimes..." John began meekly.

"You need someone to watch out for you," Greg finished.

"Yeah, that," John said.

"You do realise this isn't a character flaw, right?" Greg asked as he sipped his tea.

John rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in a very Sherlockian manner before letting out a breath and changing the subject. 

_____

It was six months after they began seeing each other when Sherlock got in a fight with, or rather, at, Mendelssohn and went to give a description to the sketch artist. The door was closed and John and Greg were alone in the room. Greg sucked on John's bottom lip for a second before pulling away to lock the door.

"Will you come back to my flat after work?" Greg asked as he looked John over.

"Yes," John replied with a small smile.

"What about dinner with Sherlock?" Greg asked as he moved over to his desk and sat back down.

"I'll order him delivery," John said, kneeling gingerly next to Greg's chair and resting his head on his knee, "he won't mind."

"Would you like to spend the night?" Greg asked as he started to go through his paperwork and grabbed a pen.

"Yes, Greg," John whispered.

Greg smiled and brushed a hand through his hair, "good."

John stayed where he was next to Greg for the next two hours, moving from his knees to sit Indian style, waiting patiently for Greg to be done with work. When he was Greg helped him to his feet and walked with him out the front door, arm draped across his shoulder. John tried to ignore the fact that after six months he still blushed mercilessly in public and Greg kissed him on the cheek as they got to his car.

"I was thinking I'd do us a fry-up. Something simple," Greg said as he started up the car.

John nodded and looked out the window while they drove. It was nice to be able to just relax and let the day slip away. They were there soon enough and Greg parked the car and walked with John up the front steps.

"Want a beer?" Greg asked as he slipped out of his jacket and loosened his tie.

John closed the door and after removing his shoes and socks went right over to nuzzle at Greg's neck. Greg chuckled and lifted his chin.

"Feeling a bit needy, are we?" Greg asked, not waiting for an answer as he drew John into a kiss and licked eagerly into his mouth.

When they finally did break John was panting and gripping Greg's arms for dear life. Greg tried to soothe him with another gentle hug before stepping back and running a hand through his hair.

"Tell me what you need, lad," he said, completely unashamed, something that still had John in awe.

John cleared his throat and averted his eyes, still much less comfortable asking for sex than granting it, and spoke.

"Take me to bed," he said, licking his lips and then looking up to catch Greg staring.

"Yeah, well, come on," Greg replied with a grin.

John nodded a bit more seriously than needed and followed him into the bedroom. Greg sat on the bed and smiled playfully at him, grin going lopsided.

"Go ahead, take your kit off," he said.

John pulled his jumper over his head and started on his shirt, setting it aside quickly and taking off his vest and trousers. He stood in front of Greg then in nothing but his y-fronts, hands at his sides and chewing on his lip.

"That's my good lad. Come here, sit on papa's lap," Greg said, patting his own thigh.

John settled in his lap and sighed deeply as Greg ran a warm hand down his back and brought his other hand up to stroke over his cheek.

"Perfect," Greg whispered, "always so perfect for me, aren't you, Johnny?"

"Yes, papa," John whispered in return.

"Get on the bed, lad, papa's gonna get undressed," Greg said, patting John's leg.

John got up and crawled onto the bed as Greg took off his work shirt and tossed it into the basket near the closet. He watched John roll his hips, cock already pressing up against the soft fabric and making a small wet patch, as he removed his own trousers and pants. He took his time slipping out of his socks and then climbed up to cover John's body with his own.

"Hey," he murmured against John's neck.

"Hey," John replied.

Greg kissed at John's neck and licked up behind his ear until John was panting and thrusting his hips in a need of friction. When he finally drew away he sat back on his heels and ran the fingers of his right hand along the outline of John's erection. John whined and scrunched up his forehead.

"So eager," Greg said, "so close already."

John nodded feverishly and lifted his hips as Greg leaned down to suck at his shaft through the thick cotton. He keened loudly as Greg laved with his tongue, teasing and leaving a large damp spot.

"Please," John panted, "more."

Greg pulled the pants down over just the head of his cock and licked at the exposed glans. John moaned and thrust his hips as Greg bent back down to take the whole head in his mouth. As he slowly drew back he slipped the pants down John's hips and the younger man scrambled to get them off his legs and as far away as possible.

"Oh, I've got a naked boy in my bed!" Greg said in mock surprise.

John clenched his eyes closed tightly and Greg ran a hand along his chest.

"Don't hide from me, love," he whispered as he kissed John's inner thigh.

John took a deep breath and looked down to meet Greg's eyes. The older man kissed where hip met groin and then took him into his mouth so far the head of John's prick butted against the opening to his throat.

"Oh, oh!" John exclaimed as he felt his cock press through the slight resistance and then out again.

Greg started to bob his head quickly, tongue running back and forth on the sensitive underside, and John felt himself getting frighteningly close. He didn't want to come yet but Greg was being utterly ruthless in his ministrations.

"I'm going to, I'm going to, I'm going-" John cried out as he started to come.

Greg sucked him through the aftershocks after swallowing him down and finally pulled off when John was nothing but limp on the bed. He crawled up next to him and pulled the younger man into his arms.

"Papa," John whispered.

"Mmmhmm?" Greg asked as he ran his fingers through John's hair.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah. You go to sleep and I'll wake you in a few hours for dinner," Greg whispered.

John fell asleep almost immediately, not even waking as Greg got from the bed and started cooking.

_____

Two and a half hours later Greg was buttering John's toast for him when John made an admission. It might not have seemed like a big thing to most people but Greg knew it was at least six months in the making.

"I think I'm submissive in bed," he said with a strange look.

"Works for me," Greg replied with a soft smile.

John's eyebrows drew together and then he nodded once before going back to his eggs like nothing had happened. Nothing at all.


End file.
